


Why Hunters Don't Do Movie Night

by theplacewhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplacewhere/pseuds/theplacewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was three in the afternoon on a Thursday, and Dean Winchester was starting to regret all his life choices.</p><p>(AKA Dean is never going to suggest watching Star Wars ever again.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Hunters Don't Do Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for [callbobbysinger](http://callbobbysinger.tumblr.com), who has officially agreed to enter a civil partnership with me wherein she makes me Swan Song edits and I write her fluffy one-shots. Also, we will have cats and a pig.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://saintruby.tumblr.com) and we can pretend Supernatural is a happy show.

It was three in the afternoon on a Thursday, and Dean Winchester was starting to regret all his life choices.

“The original trilogy was the best, and no one will ever tell me differently,” said Sam, huffing and crossing his arms like a little girl on the couch beside Dean.

“But the prequels have Natalie Portman!” said Cas from Dean’s other side. His face was flushed from spending the last hour in this absurdly intense fight with Sam, which was kind of cute, and the only upside to this ridiculous situation. Dean was never suggesting they watch  _Star Wars_ again.

“Would you idjits shut up so I can focus on the movie?” said Bobby for the fifth or sixth time. He was sitting in an armchair right next to the screen, where he had been since Sam and Cas started their disagreement in the middle of  _A New Hope_. Now it was almost at the end of  _Empire Strikes Back_  and they were still at it.

From the corner, Ruby chuckled and threw some popcorn at Sam. She had been egging on the argument from the beginning, and taking breaks from that to make farting noises at the dramatic parts of the movie and throw popcorn at everyone but Bobby (that was a mistake she had only made once). Dean was about five minutes away from throwing holy water at her, and he had already threatened to exorcise her if she ruined the I-am-your-father scene.

“The original trilogy has Harrison Ford,” said Sam, waving his arms around for emphasis. “He’s way better than Natalie Portman.” Cas frowned.

“That is a very subjective statement,” said Cas. Sam’s eyes popped open so far that Dean thought they were going to bug out of his head.

“This whole argument is subjective,” screeched Sam, jumping up from the couch. “Movies are subjective. Liking things is subjective.”

Dean couldn’t decide whether to yell at him for blocking the TV with his giant moose body, or laugh because there were popcorn kernels raining onto the floor around him from Ruby’s accumulated attacks.

You can’t just- oh my god, forget it.” Sam stormed off into the kitchen.

“Hey, grab me another beer,” Dean called after him. All he got in response was the middle finger waved at him from Sam’s retreating back, but he knew his little brother well enough to know that once he calmed down enough to come back he’d be carrying another round for everyone. Dean slung an arm around Cas, who looked like maybe he wanted to go after Sam to either apologize or continue the argument.

“Can we all just quiet down and watch the movie, please,” said Bobby, raising his eyebrows so high Dean thought they might disappear into the lip of his baseball cap.

“Seriously,” said Dean, “we’re just getting to the good part.”

Sam slunk back into the room just as Luke was leaving Yoda even though his training wasn’t finished. He handed out fresh beers to everybody and settled back into the couch without a word. Because he was a nice brother, Dean only grumbled a little bit about Sam being a giant when he had to shove over and make room.

After that everything quieted down under Bobby’s fierce glare and Dean’s constant threat of pinching. Dean mouthed along with Darth Vader when he told Luke he was his father, and he caught Ruby doing the same thing out of the corner of his eye.

Dean Winchester had a full beer, his family, his angel, and new ammunition to use to make fun of Ruby. He put an arm around Cas’ shoulder and winked at Ruby when she made a face at him. Maybe his life choices weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
